


Principled Negotiation [podfic]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, M/M, Office Supplies, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "Written for kinkmeme 2.0., prompt was "Roy attempts to finish a report, but Ed has other ideas and crawls under his desk to 'distract' him. Hilarity ensues." A complex, demanding and multi-layered plot to manage, to be sure, but I tried my best."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principled Negotiation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Principled Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151489) by [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish). 



Podfic-version of

"Principled Negotiation" by bob_fish,

read by eve_n_furter (Koe).

[Download the mp3-file here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1201006221.zip).

[mp3, 14.7 MB, 16:01]

(Thanks to the [The Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/).)


End file.
